1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of graphical information processing, more particularly, to conversion from one color space to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Part of the operation of many computer systems, including portable digital devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like is the use of some type of display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to display images, video information/streams, and data. Accordingly, these systems typically incorporate functionality for generating images and data, including video information, which are subsequently output to the display device. Such devices typically include video graphics circuitry to process images and video information for subsequent display.
In digital imaging, the smallest item of information in an image is called a “picture element”, more generally referred to as a “pixel”. For convenience, pixels are generally arranged in a regular two-dimensional grid. By using this arrangement, many common operations can be implemented by uniformly applying the same operation to each pixel independently. Since each pixel is an elemental part of a digital image, a greater number of pixels can provide a more accurate representation of the digital image. The intensity of each pixel can vary, and in color systems each pixel has typically three or four components such as red, green, blue, and black.
Most images and video information displayed on display devices such as LCD screens are interpreted as a succession of image frames, or frames for short. While generally a frame is one of the many still images that make up a complete moving picture or video stream, a frame can also be interpreted more broadly as simply a still image displayed on a digital (discrete, or progressive scan) display. A frame typically includes a specified number of pixels according to the resolution of the image/video frame. Most graphics systems use frame buffers to store the pixels for image and video frame information. The term “frame buffer” therefore often denotes the actual memory used to hold picture/video frames. The information in a frame buffer typically includes color values for every pixel to be displayed on the screen. Color values are commonly stored in 1-bit monochrome, 4-bit palletized, 8-bit palletized, 16-bit high color and 24-bit true color formats. An additional Alpha channel is oftentimes used to retain information about pixel transparency. The total amount of the memory required for frame buffers to store image/video information depends on the resolution of the output signal, and on the color depth and palette size.
The frame buffers can be situated in memory elements dedicated to store image and video information, or they can be situated in the system memory. Consequently, system memory may be used to store a set of pixel data that defines an image and/or video stream for display on a display device. Typically, applications running in such a system can write the pixel data into the system memory, from where the pixel data may be fetched and processed to generate a set of image/video signals for displaying the image on the display device. Oftentimes, the processing of these pixels includes upscaling the pixels, which is typically performed according to one or more of a number of scaling algorithms. Two standard scaling algorithms are bilinear and bicubic interpolation, which operate by interpolating pixel color values, usually generating an output pixel with a color value based on a value interpolated between four input pixel values. Fetching the frames (pixel information) from system memory may place high demands on the system, as other devices may also be competing for memory access. As consequence, a high bandwidth may be required from memory in order to keep up with the requests for data. In addition, as each system memory access requires a certain amount of processing power, requests for high volume pixel data may eventually result in premature battery depletion in battery-operated devices, such as mobile phones and notebook computers.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.